A New World
by Bquest
Summary: Zoey, you have to keep your fantasies in control, I told myself as I opened my eyes. What I saw made me stutter and cringer, it felt like my blood was turning in to ice and I could swear that my heart skipped a beat. I was looking into the eyes of the


"_He took my heart; I think he took my soul"_

…………_.._

I've never thought about how it feels to lose someone you really care about, someone that you love. Someone you would die for without hesitation, someone who is there to carry you when you fall. The only person in this world, who really knew the real YOU. And then suddenly, that someone leaves you with one word…. "Goodbye".

Chapter 1  


I felt like I was trapped in one of those terrifying nightmares, where you knew you couldn't do anything else then give in to death. I knew I couldn't survive, not alone… I was running, while gasping for air. But suddenly t I stopped, I couldn't run anymore. My legs couldn't take it any longer. I fell down on my knees, I was giving up... And I let the darkness have me…

My eyes popped open, and my lungs gasped for air. It was only a dream I told myself. I took a deep breath and then jumped, when my alarm went off. The little calendar in the corner of the clock's display informed me that today was August 18th. I sighed, today was the first day of school. That meant another year with long nights, tears, little sleep and stress. I'd been dreading this day all summer. I jumped out of the bed and went to the bathroom. While I brushed my teeth I looked up to see the face in the mirror. I hadn't changed that much. Still had the same long dark brown curly hair, brown eyes and the same old plain face. I hadn't gotten tan this summer, although I'd been in out in the sun a lot. I sighed of the sight. I washed my face and went down the stairs to get something to eat. I was the only one awake; the rest of my family was sleeping. I went to the kitchen counter where I took a slice of bread and put it in the toaster. While I was waiting for my toast to finish, I made a cup of tea and sat down on the kitchen chair. I wanted to die, I hated the first day of school, I just hated it. It felt like every day was the same, nothing new. The worst part was that there were the same faces every day, seeing the same people over and over again. I wonder how it would be just to go somewhere else, somewhere nobody knew you, and somewhere you could pretend to be anybody you wanted to. I heard a sound and jumped, and then relaxed when I realized that it was the toast that was done.  
"Well, at least I have my friends", I whispered to myself.

As I was walking down the street towards school, I realized that there weren't a lot of people outside. Today was supposed to be full of kids with their new clothes and new bags, and they would all talk about what a fantastic summer they have had. But I did not see anyone. Okay, that was weird, I thought while I looked around. The sky was really dark which is weird because it is summer, and it should not be that dark outside even though it was pretty early in the morning. I looked at my watch; it was only 7:45 am. There was only me and about nine or ten other kids. And they looked kind of weird too, they all went as a group on the other side of the street, but none of them talked or looked at each other. They were just looking straight forward while they walked. I looked down and closed my eyes. Hum…What the heck is going on? Okay, maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe I didn't get enough sleep last night? I told myself in order to relax. Yes, I'm just overreacting. Zoey, you have to keep your fantasies in control, I told myself as I opened my eyes. What I saw made me stutter and cringer, it felt like my blood was turning in to ice and I could swear that my heart skipped a beat.

I was looking into the eyes of the most perfect guy in the world, but there was something wrong with him. He was standing about ten meters from where I was standing. He did not look like an ordinary guy, he looked like the opposite. He had dark brown hair and he had some kind of tattoo right next to his right eye and the tattoo continued down to his neck. It was a beautiful tattoo; the tattoo looked like a sword with spirals around it and the spirals reached down to his neck. He had green/grey eyes and I felt like I was hypnotized, this guy was so beautiful that it was almost painful to look at him. He was like from a different planet, he did look a little like Ian Sommerhalder, I thought. But this guy was like ten thousand times hotter. It felt like my heart was running a marathon and I could feel the heat from my body. I felt so warm that it felt I was being burned alive. He was holding his right hand over his waist. His hand and his white shirt were covered with something red, it looked like blood. When I realized that it actually was blood it felt like my stomach was turning and I could feel the taste of vomit in my mouth. I couldn't stand the sight or smell of blood. I covered my mouth with my hands and took a step back. The moment I stepped back the guy opened his mouth.  
"Help me", he said with a weak voice. He looked pale and tiered.  
Oh my God! His voice…. It sounded like music. I was dazzled. I didn't know what to do. What was he talking about? I didn't even know that guy. He took a step forward and his face turned in to a grimace. I knew he was in pain, I could feel his pain. What?! I could feel his pain? How? My mind started to work again and every rational cell in my body was telling me to get the hell out of there, but my heart was telling me to stay. What was happening to me? And since when did I become so emotional?


End file.
